Plus jamais tu ne pourras m'abandonner
by Miss Ana Ni
Summary: Une des façon dont Axel pourrait vivre la fuite de Roxas.


.

Des couloirs blancs. Blanc, blanc, encore. Toujours.

T'en a envie de vomir.

Tu hais cette couleur.

Mais t'avances, mine de rien, le dos droit, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

.

Comme si tout allait bien.

Comme si toi, tu allais bien.

.

Parce que tu n'as pas le choix.

.

Tu n'as pas le droit, après tout, d'avoir mal.

D'avoir envie de crever.

D'avoir envie de les tuer, tous.

D'avoir envie de hurler à chacun de leurs regards, de leurs sourires.

.

Mais tu te retiens.

.

T'as un masque sur la figure, un masque d'ironie et de sarcasmes.

Depuis...

.

Non.

.

Ne pas y penser, jamais.

La haine, la douleur est encore là.

.

Tu n'as rien fait.

Tu n'as rien pu faire.

.

Alors t'es là.

.

Encore.

Et toujours.

On t'a appelé.

Mission.

Tu n'a pas envie, mais t'as pas le choix.

.

Encore.

.

Et lui il te détaille.

Te fouille des yeux.

Tu ne tressaille même plus.

Lui aussi, tu le hais.

Tu hais sa voix, ses yeux, ses idées mégalo, qui vous tueront tous.

Un cœur?

Non, vous n'en aurait jamais.

.

Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi t'es encore là, pourquoi tu l'écoute, pourquoi tu acceptes déjà la mission?

.

Mais tout simplement parce que tu n'as pas le choix.

.

Même si tu as cessé d'y croire, t'es obligé.

.

Sinon ils te tueront.

Et toi, tu veux vivre.

.

Pour le retrouver.

.

Alors tu t'empêches de lui hurler à la figure tout ce que tu penses.

Tu te retiens de serrer les poings et de lui foutre sur le coin du nez.

Tu t'abstiens de soupirer quand il commence son discours, que tu connais par cœur.

Juste, quand il fini et te regarde sévèrement, tu souffles "Oui, numéro I."

Et tu sors.

.

Vite.

.

Pour pas qu'il voie la haine qui enflamme tes yeux.

Pour pas qu'il voie que tes chackrams sont déjà sortis, et que tu n'as qu'une idée, c'est de le tuer. Lui, et tous les autres.

Rapidement, tu invoque un portail, tu t'engouffre dedans.

Ta mission t'attend.

Ta bouche se tord amèrement.

C'est simple, ridiculement simple.

Abattre des sans-cœurs.

Pour nourrir le fantasme avide de Xeanort.

.

Encore.

.

Et ça ne te défoulera même pas.

Avant, oui avant, t'aimais ces petites missions.

Avant, t'y allais de bon cœur, t'y allais en souriant.

.

Il était là.

.

Avant...

Mais aujourd'hui, la pluie glacée coulant sur ton visage, rien n'est pareil.

.

Rien n'est plus pareil sans lui.

.

Tu le sais.

Tu le hais pour ça.

.

Pour avoir sans même y penser marqué à ce point ce cœur que tu n'as pas.

.

Tu es marqué à son nom.

.

Tu ne t'appartiens plus.

.

Tu n'as plus rien.

.

Sauf ta haine.

Oui, oui...

Parce que...

Tu le hais.

De toutes tes forces, de toute ton âme.

.

Pour ne pas t'effondrer.

.

Autour de toi, des sans-cœurs.

Papillons noirs qui se jettent sur le brasier que tu es devenu.

Rien n'existe plus.

Mais tu ne ferme pas les yeux.

.

Il est là, sous tes paupières.

.

Ne jamais se laisser aller.

Jamais.

Les flammes redoublent d'intensité.

.

L'incendie qui te ronge ne s'exprime que lorsque tu te bats.

Tout ce qui hurle en toi s'extériorise à cet instant.

Tout ce que tu n'as pas le droit de ressentir.

.

Ta haine.

Ta souffrance.

Ta... détresse?

.

Les cœurs volent, montent en tournoyant vers le ciel toujours noir.

Ca pourrait être beau.

Mais tu n'y fait pas attention.

.

La douleur qui t'envahis à chaque nouveau combat enflamme ton corps.

Chaque fois plus violente.

.

Tu es en train de mourir.

.

Doucement, doucement...

Ton corps s'épuise...

Brûle.

Se consume.

Tu as perdu ce qui te tenait en vie.

.

Ton cœur.

.

Ton cœur qui est parti sans se retourner.

Ton cœur qui n'a jamais pensé une seule seconde à toi.

Ton cœur que tu a senti te quitter, que tu as senti s'arracher à ta poitrine.

.

Lui.

.

Ton cœur.

.

Lui.

.

Que tu hais plus que tout.

Lui qui t'as abandonné.

Lui qui s'est enfui en amenant une partie de toi.

Vitale.

Tu te relèves lentement.

Tu n'avais même pas fait attention que t'étais tombé à genoux.

Tu secoue la tête, agacé par toi-même.

Par ses pensées que tu n'arrive pas à faire taire.

.

Et par la douleur qui renaît quand les mots éclatent dans ta tête.

.

Tu hais aussi ces instants.

Tu a l'impression que ta poitrine se glace.

Ton ventre, ta gorge se nouent.

Et cette humidité étrange qui naît dans tes yeux...

.

Tu n'en veux pas.

.

Tu marches.

Le silence t'apaise.

Un peu.

Lentement, tu redessines les rues sombres d'Illusiopolis.

Tu les connais par cœur.

.

Tu les déteste aussi.

.

Toute cette obscurité glacée, toutes ces fenêtres sans vies, toutes ses lumières pâles.

Cette ville est morte.

Et ce ciel sans étoiles, et cette lune étrange qui semble te narguer.

.

Elle te ressemble.

.

Tes yeux sont comme ses fenêtres, vides.

Ton corps est comme ses rues, froid.

Ton cœur est comme ses étoiles... Absent.

Et ta haine comme ses lumières, présente mais désespérément inutile.

.

Elle ne te réchauffe pas.

Elle ne t'éclaire pas.

Elle ne te sert pas.

Elle est là, c'est tout.

.

Et elle fait de ta vie un enfer.

.

Elle brûle dans ton ventre, mais tu a froid tous les jours.

Elle enflamme tes yeux, mais ta poitrine reste creuse.

Elle meurtrit tes reins, mais tu as mal à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux...

.

Tu t'arrête brutalement.

Vacillant un peu, tu regarde autour de toi.

Et les souvenirs explosent sous tes paupières.

.

C'est là.

Là.

Là.

Là!

.

Tu le revois, tu entends chaque mot...

.

_La ruelle. Sombre. Lui, appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés. Des pas brisent le silence. Il passe devant lui, le visage fermé. Sans relever la tête, il demande,_

_- Tu t'es décidé?_

_Il s'arrête. Sans se retourner, après un court silence._

_- Pourquoi la Keyblade m'a-t-elle choisi? Je dois le savoir._

_La colère l'envahis. Il se détache nerveusement du mur, crache d'une voix sourde,_

_- Tu ne peux pas renier l'Organisation. Si tu deviens leur ennemi, ils te détruiront!_

_La petite forme n'a pas tressailli, ne s'est pas retourné. Sans le regarder, il lâche,_

_- Je ne manquerais à personne._

_Et il continue à avancer, s'englouti dans les ténèbres. Lui, ses épaules s'affaissent,et il murmure, la tête baissée,_

_-Tu me manqueras... A moi._

_ ._

Tu frémis.

De rage, de souffrance.

.

Tu sais qu'il t'a entendu, ce jour-là.

.

_Tu me manqueras... A moi._

.

Tu le sais.

T'avais ouvert ton cœur.

T'avais espéré qu'il comprendrait, qu'il se retournerait...

.

Il ne t'avait même pas regardé dans les yeux.

.

_Tu me manqueras..._

.

Il aurait vu.

Il aurait su.

.

_A moi._

.

C'était lui, ta raison de vivre.

.

Il était ton sourire.

Il était ta joie et ton courage

.

_A moi._

.

C'est pour lui que tu étais resté, pour lui que tu t'es accroché, le jour où tu avais compris que tu n'aurais jamais de cœur.

Tu es resté.

Pour lui.

.

_Tu me manqu..._

.

Pour qu'il ne soit pas seul.

Pour qu'il soit heureux.

Pour qu'il sourie aussi.

.

_...eras... A moi._

.

Pour que vous puissiez vivre.

.

_A moi..._

.

Mais non.

Il s'est enfui.

Sans toi.

Sans te demander de l'accompagner.

Mais avec ton cœur.

.

_Tu..._

.

Lâche, égoïste.

Il t'avait abandonné.

.

_Me manqueras..._

.

Abandonné!

Tu ne lui pardonneras jamais.

Jamais, jamais, jamais...

.

_A moi._

.

Il t'as trahi.

C'est pour ça que tu le hais.

Pour ça que t'es encore en vie.

Pour ça que t'es toujours là.

.

Tu le retrouveras, et tu lui feras mal, comme il t'a fait mal, chaque jour cruel de son absence.

.

Tu le retrouveras.

.

Tu souris.

Haine, souffrance, joie, amertume.

Tu pleures...

En souriant.

Abominable sourire.

.

Jamais plus il ne pourra t'abandonner...

.


End file.
